Love Potion No. 8
by AmazonnessRyoga
Summary: Usagi accidently gets stuck with a cute stranger she just met named Mamoru. Will they find love in the three days they have to be together?
1. Day One

Howdy!Amazonness Ryoga here, to bring you a story of my own invention!!!I really hope you like it, and don't think it's too long.I think it's worth it, but I guess I would, I'm the author!!!Oh well, you can read it if you want to, there are three days in this series!I hope you enjoy all of the days! Also, I don't own Sailor Moon.Naoko Takeuchi does!On with the show! 

# Love Potion No. 8 Day One

"Got everything?"Usagi asked herself.She looked through her suitcase one last time."Oh, I hope I haven't forgotten anything!I'd hate to have Rei yelling at me on the trip…" She noticed a small piece of paper on her nightstand and gasped.

She ran across the room to get it and clutched it in her hands.If I had gotten all the way to the bus station and forgot my ticket, oh I'd be in for it.She imagined on of her friends yelling, "Usagi this is a BUS trip and you forgot your bus TICKET!!!Now we're all gonna miss the bus!!!"

"Well, I remembered it!" she stated to the voice in her head.She put the ticket carefully in her pocket and zipped up her suitcase."There!All ready to go!!!"She ran down the stairs two at a time.She walked to the kitchen. 

"Oh Usagi!!!Your beautiful!" her mom gushed.She stood in the doorway of the kitchen in a light pink dress with little teal flowers on it.Her hair was up the way it normally was, in two pigtail buns with the rest of her blonde hair hanging down almost to her knees.The only thing different was the two little teal bows on her buns.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me!"Usagi blushed a little, and changed the subject."Yummy, food!!!"Usagi squealed when she saw the feast her mom prepared for her.She was about to sit down and help herself to applesauce, toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and fresh-squeezed orange juice when the doorbell rang.

"Oh no!Are they here already?Mom you answer the door!Daddy can you go get my suitcase upstairs?Me, I'm gonna pig out before I leave!!!"Usagi's parents did as they were told, as Usagi did what she planed. She shoved a piece of toast in her mouth, swallowed, drank some orange juice, scooped up some of the eggs, then drank some more orange juice.She opened a container of applesauce and poured it in her mouth.It only took her two gulps.

She peered around to the doorway.Ms. Mizuno was standing in the doorway.She caught sight of Usagi and smiled."How are you today darling?I hope you ate a good breakfast.Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you know.I wouldn't want you to lose strength on your trip!"

"Me?Not eat?As if!I thought you knew me better!"Usagi yelled.Ms. Mizuno laughed.Ms. Mizuno was her friend Ami's mom.She looked a lot like Ami.Her hair was a little shorter then Ami's, blue like Ami's, and she was very pretty just like Ami.Ami and her mom looked more like sisters. 

Usagi's dad came down the stairs with the suitcase."What have you got in here?Oh well, here you go.I hope you enjoy your trip.Stay safe."Usagi's dad gave her a kiss goodbye."I'm going to miss you a lot."

"I'll miss you too dad," she bit her lip trying to keep the tears away.She hated goodbyes, even if they were just for a week."Mom," she turned and faced her mother.

"I want you to be careful. Don't talk to strangers… oh, look at me!!!Talking to you like you were still little!Well, I hope you have lots of fun and enjoy your trip.I'll miss you, you're my angel."Usagi couldn't help herself.She let a single tear drop from her eyes, and ran over to her parents and hugged them.

"I'll write you everyday!" Usagi promised.

"Like that will happen, dork!" Shingo, Usagi's little brother hissed. But then he smiled, "I'm gonna miss you. Or at least miss making fun of you!!!"

"I'll miss you too, Shingo," she said truthfully.She realized she had to get going."I've got to go!See you all in a week!"Usagi hugged her parents once more, got her suitcase and then walked out the door.

She approached Ms. Mizuno's car and saw 3 of her friends sitting in it."Hey guys!!!Are you ready for a week of fun?"She opened the trunk, and put her suitcase next to the other girls' stuff and got in the car.

"Hey girl," Minako greeted her friend."We're gonna have LOTS of fun!"

"Yeah, Usagi, we're going to the biggest mall there is and go shopping," Makoto looked at Minako and winked."Guy shopping!" Ami turned around from the front seat and giggled.

"No studying for me.I'm going to simply relax this whole week.Except for on the bus.I brought Studies in French, The Civil War: A Revolution, Chemistry for Chemists, The Whole Star System Explained, and this month's issue of Seventeen.That's not for studying of course but…"

Ms. Mizuno opened the door and started the car.Usagi unrolled the window and yelled goodbye to her parents and waved. "You're messing up my hair!" Minako complained.Usagi rolled the window up again.Minako fixed her red bow in the half pony her hair was always in.Her hair was long and blonde, and Minako was very pretty.She was wearing a sky blue sleeveless shirt that said Angel on it.

."Nice shirt," she commented.Her eyes wondered to Makoto, who was sitting next to her.She was wearing a yellow Tee that said Princess on it.She had on a pair of yellow shorts."Mako!You look so sweet!"

Makoto looked down and said, "I thought maybe it was a little to girly but," she tugged on her brown hair that was up in a ponytail."Minako said it looked really good."

"And it does!" Minako stated.Gotta see what Ami is wearing, Usagi thought to herself.She sat on Makoto to get a good look at Ami.

"What are you doing?" Makoto struggled under Usagi's weight.She looked at Ami and was very surprised.She was wearing dark blue jeans, and a tiny red tube top.The red really made her short blue hair look pretty. 

"Wow Ami!!!You look good.Like a mod-" Makoto interrupted by pushing Usagi off her lap. Usagi stuck her tongue out."Like a model!!!"

Ami blushed."Well, I thought maybe it was too revealing but," she turned around to face them."Minako said it looked great."

Minako stuck her nose up in the air and said, "And it does!"She opened one eye to look at everyone and laughed."Usagi nice dress. That color pink looks very pretty on you."

Everyone else agreed.They were all so happy.Then the car came to a stop.Ms. Mizuno opened the door."I'll be right back.Just need get Rei."But before she could get out Rei came running down the temple steps."Wow.Rei looks awesome."She was wearing a beautiful gold necklace.It shined like the sun against the black shirt she was wearing. It looked really expensive. 

Rei jumped the last three stairs and stood there.She turned around to her Grandpa at the top of the stairs.She waved goodbye, her long black hair blowing in the wind.Then she came up to the car and put her stuff in the trunk.She opened the door and looked in.

"You're going to have to squish in!" Ms. Mizuno said."The station's not really far from here so you won't have to stay this squished for long."

Rei smiled and then looked and Usagi and thought how she could possibly get in there."Usagi," Rei said mischievously, "Do you think you could sit… on Mako?"

Makoto laughed and said of course she can.So Usagi sat on Makoto's lap, and both of them laughed.After they got done laughing, Usagi had to ask."Rei, were DID you get that necklace?It's so cool!"

Rei laughed."Oh this?You don't want to know!"Rei giggled a little more.

"No really I want to know!" Usagi wailed, very interested now."Tell me or I'll sit on YOUR lap!"

"Well…Yuuichirou got it for me.He said he saw it in a store and it reminded him of me." Rei looked down and blushed."I really like it," she added quietly.

A little while later they approached the bus station.The girls got their stuff out of the trunk and Minako screamed, "WAIT!!! I almost forgot!"She bent over her stuff and got something."These are for you."She handed one to each girl.

"One time use cameras?Oh Minako this is splendid!!!" Ami remarked."Let's have my mom take pictures of all of us now. One on each camera!"

"Mine has my name on it," Rei commented, looking where her camera had her name.

"So they don't get mixed up," Minako replied."These were on sale and I thought it would be a really cool thing to have."

"Oh Minako, you shouldn't have," Ms. Mizuno said."You didn't have to buy all of them.If I would have know you wanted one…"

"Like I said, they were on sale.And I figured since you bought us all bus tickets to go to your condo on the beach it was the least I could do."

"Ok girls give the cameras to me and I'll take the pictures.Pick up the suitcases and smile.I want to show that you guys are going on a fun trip.Say Cheese!!!"

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click.

Ms. Mizuno held the last camera in her hands and offered the girls a wonderful comment."You all look so beautiful.You're just the greatest."

They all thanked Ami's mother and then Minako.

"These are really cool."

"They will be full of memories!"

"Minako, I'm gonna take a picture of you when your sleeping.That way if I ever need to blackmail you…" Makoto exclaimed playfully."Thank you."

Usagi jumped on Minako knocking her over."This is great.I'm going to take pictures of cute guys!"

When they got in the station it was very busy.They all had they're tickets and they checked in and sat and waited for the bus to arrive.Ami sat by her mom and had her arm around her."Thank you so much mom.I really appreciate you letting us use the condo, and of course for buying the girls the tickets."

"Yes," they all chimed in."Thank you."

"I'm going to love spending time at your condo at the beach," said Usagi.

"It was really nice of you to spend your raise on us," Rei thanked Ms. Mizuno.

"There is just one thing on my mind, mother," Ami said."Do we have to go to the grocery store once we get there or what?"

Ami's mother smiled and touched the tip of Ami's nose."Of course not!I called and told the resort that you were coming and paid them extra to fill the place with all sorts of goodies!"

"Yeah!Goodies!!!I'm starting to feel a little hungry now," Usagi told everyone.

"You can eat once we get there. It's only a three hour bus ride." Minako informed."Oh yeah and one stop on the way there.Maybe you can buy something in the other bus station."

"Bus 13 loading now. I repeat bus 13 loading now."

"Well that's your bus.Unlucky number 13.Well girls I'm really glad I could make all of you happy.I'm happy when my little girl and her friends are happy.I hope you all have a safe trip.And of course," Ms. Mizuno dug through her purse."This is for all of you.Share it and use it often!"

She handed Ami a cell phone."I'll call you once I get there!I love you mom!"Ami gave her mom a big hug.So did the other girls as they gave her many, many thanks.

They walked onto the bus and grabbed the seats in the back. They put their suitcases in compartments overhead.More people walked in.The bus started to get really full.Soon every seat was full except one next to Usagi.Good.No one else is coming in, that means I don't have to sit next to a complete stranger!Usagi thought to herself.But the bus's doors opened once more.She looked and what she saw made her heart stop.

A totally fine guy walked in looking for a seat.I get to sit next to him!Yes!He noticed the seat next to Usagi and walked towards her.

Click.Usagi looked trying to see what that was Makoto had turned around in her seat and took a picture of her."THAT was a Kodak moment!" Makoto giggled.Flustered Usagi was about to tell her off but a deep, sweet, voice stopped her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"Usagi turned in shock and looked at the handsome man in front of her.She had actually felt his breath on her.That was enough to make her stomach have butterflies.

"N-no.Of course n-not," Usagi stammered.He took his seat and they sat together closely.She couldn't remember a time that she had been more nervous.He turned to her and smiled, a beautiful, warm smile.

"Hi.My name is Mamoru Chiba," he said in his sexy voice."And you are?"

Usagi nervously clenched at her dress and blushed.Oh Usagi! She scolded herself.You'll never win him over that way!She let go of her dress and looked up at him.He was looking at her very intently with his deep blue eyes.His black hair hanging just above his eyes looked very touchable and soft.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino.Nice to meet you Mamoru."He reached out to shake her hand, and she rubbed it on her dress before offering it to him.They shook.Oh I can't believe I'm touching him!Usagi thought to herself happily.

He let go of her hand.She felt as though there was something about his hand.Something that made her not want to let go.There was something so warm and tender about it but yet was very strong.Then she realized she still had her hand outstretched, so she dropped it to her side quickly.

"Are you here with anyone?" he asked.And as if they were waiting for him to ask this, Usagi's four best friends quickly turned to face them.

"Yes she's with us," Rei informed Mamoru."We're going to the beach."

"That's really fun," Mamoru laughed."I'm going there myself."

"You are?" screamed Makoto.She realized how loud she was and the quieted down."Are you going to meet anyone there?"

"No I um, would like to finish a project I'm working on," he told them shyly."I just wanted some time to myself.I want to be able to relax while I'm working."

"If you don't mind my asking, what do you do?" Ami asked, looking down from her chemistry book.

"Oh I'm not working but I attend college at the Azabu Institute of Technology.I want to work on computers.I have a project due in two weeks about the maintenance of the computers they use in the Tokyo…" he stopped.He looked at the girls staring intently at him."You don't want to know about that!"

"I'm sorry, but did you say that you go to the Azabu Institute of Technology?" Usagi asked interested.

"Yes I did," Mamoru stated matter-of-factly."Have you heard of it?"

"Have I heard of it?I pass it almost everyday to school!It's close to the Crown Game Video Arcade isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is.One of my friends works at that arcade. I go there sometimes.Do you ever go?" Mamoru asked and everyone started laughing.Thinking they were laughing at him he blushed slightly.

"Sorry for laughing, Mamoru," Usagi apologized and looked at his face."I'm ALWAYS at the arcade!"

"Even when you're supposed to be at study buddies…" Rei grumbled.

"Lighten up Rei.You live in the Azabu Juuban area?" Usagi questioned, very eager to hear about him.

"Yes, what about you guys?I've never seen you around.But I suppose Azabu Juuban is a pretty busy city."

"Well, me, Mako, and Ami go to Crossroads Junior High.We all live close to that area."

"I'm Makoto.Pleased to meet you, Mamoru," Makoto outstretched her hand.Mamoru took it. "This is Ami," Makoto said.

"Hi Ami," Mamoru greeted Ami with a handshake."Nice to meet you."

"I'm Rei.I got to T*A Private School.I live at the Hikawa Jinja. "

"You live there?" Mamoru asked interested."What do you do there?"

"I'm a Shinto fire priestess.I'm skilled at fire readings and meditation techniques," Rei beamed, pleased by the attention.

"Wow, great to meet you," Mamoru smiled happily.Usagi, on the other hand, sat slumped in her chair.What did Rei have that she didn't?Why was Mamoru so interested in her?And why was Rei flirting?She already has Yuuichirou!

"This is Minako!" Usagi yelled loudly to distract Mamoru from Rei. "She's really cool.She goes to the private Shibakouen.She really rocks when it comes to volleyball."

"Yup, I'm Minako," she smiled sweetly at Mamoru.He held out his hand.They shook."You've got a nice handshake Mamoru."

Usagi told the girls to turn around because the bus driver was looking at them.So they did, leaving Mamoru all to herself."So Mamoru…" she began.

"Your hair.It looks like a couple of odangos!" Mamoru laughed.Usagi didn't think it was so funny.Her face got all red in anger.

"Mind your own business!" she yelled, surprising the other girls who quickly turned around.

"It was a joke, Odango atama!I didn't mean to offend you."

"Well you did!I'm not talking to you!"

When Usagi closed her eyes and stuck her nose in the air they knew the fight was over.Usagi wasn't going to talk to him for a while.

45 minutes later, Usagi still hadn't spoken to Mamoru.The nerve of that guy!Who does he think he is?He can't just call people names!What a jerk.But he sure is fine!I would really like to get to know him.He could be my little Mamo-chan!What a cute name!I could call him that!And he could call me odango atama.Yeah right, and I'd have to pop him across the face…

The buses slowly rolled to a stop. "There will be a 20 minute break.The station has shops, restaurants, and restrooms.No smoking is permitted in the station.We will be living in 20 minutes.If this is your final destination we hope you enjoyed your trip and ride with us again."

"Good, now I can get away from this jerk," Usagi mumbled under her breath and gave Mamoru a horrible look.But deep in her mind she knew that she wanted to sit next to him the whole way there."YES!I get to EAT!" She exclaimed, trying not to think of her Mamo-chan.

She moved Mamoru out of the way and ran down the isles of the bus, almost knocking over a kid.

"Mmmm.Shis ish shooo ummy!" Usagi mumbled through a mouth full of pizza.She swallowed and stuck a handful of French fries in her mouth. "Almosh forgo keshchup!" She opened a ketchup packet and poured some in her mouth.She chewed and said, "Mus bedder!"

"Ha! The odango atama eats like a pig too!" Mamoru snorted.Then he sat down at a table next to them and poured dressing on the salad he had.

"Well, at least I don't eat salad trying to look sophisticated!I eat the GOOD stuff," and with that she stuck out her tongue, giving him a raspberry.

He ignored her, eating his salad.Erg!He's such a dork she though to herself while her other friends talked about all the guys that were going to be checking them out at the beach.But Usagi couldn't join the conversation.She was to busy looking at Mamo-chan.He really did look sophisticated.His black hair fell neatly onto his forehead.He was wearing a tan vest with a white shirt underneath.It really made his shoulders look nice.His pants were just normal jeans and they weren't to loose or to tight.He really looked sexy…

"Earth to Usagi!" Makoto shouted.Usagi looked at her friends who were exchanging worried glances.

"What did I miss?" she asked, not wanting the other girls to figure out that she was staring at Mamoru. 

"We asked if you wanted ice cream!" Minako exclaimed."We got really worried when we saw you didn't respond to the words 'ice cream'.Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah I'm perfectly fine.But today is Saturday and I was up at 7:30.I'm not used to that," she giggled, hoping she fooled them.

"I know how you feel!" Minako said and put her head on the table."I could go to sleep right here!"Everyone laughed.Usagi forced a little giggle and thought, no you don't know how I feel.

"Well, do you want to?" Makoto asked looking at her.Usagi raised her eyebrow.

"Do what?" she asked, unsure of herself.Everyone's faces dropped.Rei got out of her seat and walked towards her."Rei what are you-?" Usagi asked as she put a hand on her forehead.

"Doesn't seem to have a fever," Rei said slowly."Usagi we want to know if you want ice cream, remember?"

"Of course I want ice cream!!!When wouldn't I want ice cream?Just cuz I'm a little tired doesn't mean I don't want ice cream!!!" she stood up, knocking over her chair, falling over it and getting her legs tangled in it's legs.

"Wow. She's graceful too," Mamoru muttered, but loudly enough for them to hear.

The girls went to help her but she screamed, "Don't come any closer!Get him!Get HIM!"When she was able to free herself from the chair she stormed over to Mamoru."Just WHO do you think you are?!I would really like to know!"

"I think that's none of your business," he replied coolly.He picked up his drink and quietly sipped it.

"Oooo, what's that?!" Usagi asked forgetting that she hated him."It looks yummy!"

Mamoru looked down at his drink.It was in a tall slim glass, it was some kind of frozen mix with a pretty green umbrella sticking out of the top.But the thing that got to Usagi was the color.Dark purple.It was such a majestic color purple she couldn't help but want to know what it was.

"This is called Love Potion No. 8," Mamoru said noticing the way Usagi was looking at it."And you can't have any…"

"Well, I wasn't going to share yours, dork!What a stupid name, Love Potion No. 8, where did you get it?"

"You can't buy one, Odango atama.It's alcoholic. It's made of sour mix, Tequila, and…"

"Oh shut up!It looks like frozen Kool Aid.You just don't want to share!" she grabbed the drink."Ha ha!I got it!"

"Usagi I was serious!Give it back before you get sick!" Mamoru pleaded.But he couldn't stop her.She tipped the cup up to her mouth and drank a bit.Her mouth puckered up and her eyes watered.

Once her face got back to normal she exclaimed, "Mmmm.Just as I thought," she glared at Mamoru. "Yummy!"She drank a little more and the same twisted expression came on her face.

"Odango Brain," Mamoru muttered.He picked up his tray and stood up."Now that your nasty lips have been on that I don't want it.Keep it if you like, but don't tell anyone it was me that gave it to you.See you on the bus."

As soon as Mamoru was out of sight Rei got serious."What were you THINKING? Stealing his drink?You know you looked like a total idiot!I hope you're happy!"

She lifted up the glass, nodded, and drank again.Once she took the glass from her puckered lips she remarked, "Quite happy," and took another sip.

"Usagi I can't believe you!That's alcoholic!" Ami said terrified at what Usagi was doing.

"Yeah don't drink anymore," Makoto told her.

"Oh c'mon girls, it's not alcoholic.He was just saying that cuz he didn't want to share.It tastes like sour juice.It's tasty," she smirked, lifting the glass to her lips again.

"Do you think," Minako asked timidly, "that I could have some?"

"MINAKO!" Ami, Rei, and Makoto yelled in unison.

Usagi looked at them and then scolded Minako herself."MINAKO!!!" she cried happily.Then she giggled."This is the best day of my life!" she told the girls as she finished off the whole tall glass of Love Potion No. 8.

"Oh well," Minako whispered."Let's get back on the bus before anyone realizes we've got an alcoholic on our hands."

So the girls walked off.Usagi stood there.What's happening to me she wondered.I feel lightheaded and dizzy.The ground's moving!Oh well, best to move with it! She walked along and her friends realized what was going on.

"Usagi!Hold on to me!We'll get you on the bus!" said Makoto as she was trying to hold up a wobbly Usagi."Help me get her to that seat!"Makoto held on to her friend as best as she could.She led her to a chair. "C'mon Usagi work with me.Minako could you get a cold glass of water?She'll be fine when she sits down."

"Bus 13 ready to leave we are boarding now.I repeat Bus 13 ready to depart."

"No the bus is going to leave.We've got to get Usagi on now.Come on Usagi we've got to go… Mamoru!Mamoru!Please!" yelled Ami when she saw Mamoru walking past.He turned around, and smiled at the sight that greeted him.

"Yes Ami?" Mamoru said pleasantly. 

"Please, Usagi's drunk, she needs help back to the bus.If you could go on the bus and tell them to wait while we get her on.But I don't want anyone to know she's drunk…" she stopped at that because Minako came back with water.

"Here Usagi, drink this," Minako said in a soothing whisper. "Good."

"Last call for Bus 13.Last call for bus 13."

"You guys hold the bus.I pretend like she's sleeping and carry her to the bus.I don't want people to know I'm responsible for her drinking.Go on you guys I'll get her."

"Ok we'll be on the bus.See you soon, Usagi."They ran away, hurrying to where the bus was waiting, while Mamoru stood over Usagi.Ok, I have to just pick her up and carry her.Ok, thought Mamoru, here we go…

"Huh?" Usagi moaned at Mamoru's touch."Mamoru?What are you, hey," she tried to scream as he picked her up, but it came out a dull whisper.She looked up at him confused.A smile spread on her somewhat purple lips.She licked them with a bright purple tongue, making them purpler."Are we getting married?"

Mamoru laughed and couldn't help himself,"Of course, my love."

"Noooooo!I won't marry you.You don't love me!You cheat!" Usagi banged on his chest trying to make him let go, but her little drunken fits only tickled him.Realizing that getting out of his firm grip was impossible she went limp in his arms."You loved her.Not me.It was never me."

"Oh Usako it was always you." Mamoru told her.She looked up at him disbelieving, knowing wasn't true.If he loved her he wouldn't be so far away.So far away.Then she passed out.

"Usagi," a voice called out to her softly."Are you up?" the soothing voice whispered.Feeling very groggy she sat up and looked around her, not recognizing where she was.She was lying on a bed. Her heart beat in her chest, where was she?She turned to her right and saw a little kitchen area and a bathroom.To her left was another bed, and sitting on it was…MAMORU!!!

"What am I doing here?" she screamed panicking.She quickly realized that she shouldn't raise her voice to high.Her head throbbed with pain when she did."Where are we?"

"We're in a hotel close to the bus station," Mamoru replied calmly."Do you want anything?I can get you anything?"He stood up and kneeled down next to her.He took her hand and looked into her eyes.

I'm at a hotel?With Mamoru?"Why did you kidnap me?" she asked in a low, shaky voice.

"Kidnap?KIDNAP?I took CARE of you!!!" Mamoru yelled throwing down her hand. 

Not realizing quite what was going on Usagi felt really terrible for automatically assuming Mamoru kidnapped her."Mamoru, please don't be mad.I'm sorry.Could you tell me what happened?"

He looked at Usagi with her big eyes all bloodshot and watery.He couldn't help but feel a smile creep over his face."Yeah, sorry for getting so angry.What happened was, you got really dizzy and the bus was about to leave, so I told the girls to go on the bus and tell the driver to wait a minute.I picked you up and carried you.Halfway there I saw the bus leave.So I had to get an assistant to get us tickets on the next bus, which is in two days."

"But I don't know where the condo is!I don't know how I'm gonna get there! Poor Ami, she must be so worried!" then a thought struck her mind."The cell phone!What time is it Mamoru?"

He checked his watch, "It is almost 2:30.They should be there by now, I think…"

Usagi got up slowly and stretched.She sat back down and picked up the phone on the bed stand next to her.After what seemed like forever, calling Ami, calling her parents, persuading her parent's she was fine and was able to wait two days to catch the next bus, calling Ami's mom, making plans with the girls to pick her up at the station, and other important things she finally hung up the phone.

"There!It's all settled then!I stay here with you, go to the station with you, ride the bus with you, and have my friends pick me up.Then I'll have five whole days to relax in the sun!" Usagi looked over at Mamoru."I can't believe I got stuck with you."

Mamoru's eyes flashed flames. "I carried your FAT BUTT around the station for nearly an hour, paid for a taxi to get you here, and I was willing to pay for your own personal hotel room, but there wasn't any close enough to each other…"

"I can take care of myself.I don't need you babysitting me!"

"But I'm responsible for you!I have to be able to watch you at all times!I would never want you wandering around all by yourself!I have to protect-" he stopped suddenly, very embarrassed he said protect.

"Well, thanks a lot Superman or whatever it is your trying to go for," she gave him one final look and laid on the bed.She felt so tired out from all that was happening.

"Odango atama," he muttered under his breath.

"Jerk," she thought out loud.She turned over so her back was facing him.I've got to apologize, she thought to herself.It's your fault you're both in this mess and he took care of it for you.She opened one eye and looked around.Judging from the way the room looked he spent a lot of money on it.I'll apologize once I wake up from a little nap.

Almost half an hour later she still hadn't fallen asleep.She got up and looked at Mamoru's bed.He wasn't there.She looked over her shoulder at the little kitchenette.He wasn't there either. I hope he's not in the bathroom, I really have to go.She walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.No answer. Good.She went to the bathroom half expecting Mamoru to pop out from a corner and scare her.

She walked out of the bathroom and sat back down on her bed.She turned the TV on and started surfing the channels.She shut the TV off and laid back down."Oh, this is so boring!I don't even have any of my stuff," her last sentence made her realize something."I have to wear the same clothes for two days!Yuck."

Just then a knock on the door made her jump.It must be Mamoru, she thought as she walked over to the door."Yes?" she called.She wanted to make sure it was Mamoru before she opened the door.

"Usagi?Open the door, it's me."She opened the door.Mamoru was standing in the hall with grocery bags in his hands."Thanks," he walked past her as she closed the door.He struggled to put the bags on the table."I got us some food," he told her as he started unpacking it.

"I don't remember hearing you leave," Usagi muttered as she helped him.

"You must have been sleeping," he told her in a very un-interested sounding voice.He was still holding a grudge

Strange, I don't remember hearing him leave, she thought to herself.Oh, I have to apologize to him, but I don't know where to start.She looked at Mamoru who was looking at the food.Ok Usagi, you can do this!

"Mamoru," she started, "I'm really sorry for… well you took care of me and I… I'm just so embarrassed!I wanted to thank you for all that you have done.I caused you to miss two days of your vacation… please forgive me for being so mean.If I… um, I really don't mind being stuck with you."

Mamoru's attention shifted to the girl that stood in front of him trembling, eyes full of tears.He couldn't help but feel guilty for getting so mad at a young girl that just had a traumatic experience, even if it was her fault.

"Don't worry about it Usagi," he took her hand and led her to her bed."I'll just presume it was the alcohol talking, not you."She nodded her head and let the tears descend from her eyes."Don't cry, please."

He took his hand and gently placed it on her cheek.She closed her heavy eyelids and grabbed Mamoru around the chest.He let his arms embrace her while tears wet his shirt.They stayed in that position until Usagi looked up at him slightly embarrassed.She moved out of his grip and said, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little…"

"You don't have to explain, I know.Are you hungry?I can make something."

Just like that they're tender moment was lost.Usagi felt a strange comforting feeling when she was close to Mamoru.Almost like she never wanted to leave his warm arms that wrapped around her so gently.She loved the way his eyes looked down at her, and the way his hands were so soft and warm against her cheek.

"Um, yeah I'm REALLY starved!" she told him with fake enthusiasm, still wanting to be in his arms.

"Ok, what do you want?I've got lots of stuff," he replied, still thinking about the way Usagi grasped on to him so tightly, like he was her guardian, and the sweet way she smelled.He wondered what it was like to kiss her lips…

"That looks pretty good," she said knocking Mamoru out of his thoughts.She was pointing to the frozen pizza he bought because he saw Usagi eating pizza earlier.

"I'll just stick it in the oven…" he looked at the instructions on the back of the pizza,"…for 25 minutes and then we can eat!"

Usagi sat at the small table and watched Mamoru prepare the pizza, opening the box and sticking it in the small oven.He walked to the table and got out a six-pack of Coca-Cola."It's warm, but I'll go get us some ice.We don't have any, but there's a machine…"

"No!I'll go get the ice!Where's the machine?"

"Well, it's down the hall to the right, but I can get it."

Usagi smiled and got up."I'll get the ice.Is there a bucket?"She spotted the ice bucket and grabbed it.She winked and opened the door."Be right back!" she called, closing the door behind her.

"Let's see down the hall and to the left, right?Or was it down the hall and to the right?" Oh well, she thought, she'd walk to the right first and see if she saw it.If she didn't she'd go to the left."Hmm?"She walked back over to the door.She pressed her ear against it.She could hear Mamoru muttering to himself.She listened harder, trying to understand what he was saying.

She could understand a few words coming from behind the solid oak door.It sounded like he was giving himself a pep talk.She thought she heard her name, but she really couldn't make it out.The door was so big and bulky it was muffling everything he was saying

No!She thought.He said Usako!Is that his pet name for me?I think he called me that before, I just can't remember!Oh well, she thought and turned around, I guess I better get the ice or Mamoru will think I got lost.So she went down the hall and turned to the right.

"She means nothing to you," Mamoru told himself as he waited for Usagi to get back."She's just another girl, just…just my Usako.Oh, I can't talk myself out of liking her…"

He had to cut himself off as Usagi opened the door.He felt his heart pound at the sight of her.Why do I feel like this?He just met her this morning! But it feels as if I've known her for a very long time, or like we knew each other in a past life.He tried to shake the feeling, but it just wouldn't go away.He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her, he wanted to feel the way her lips felt against his own.

He walked over to her as she put the bucket of ice on the table."I wonder if they have cups in here…" she said as she walked over to the cupboards.

"I bought paper plates, and cups.Oh and plastic forks," he told her as she searched the cupboards.

"Oooo, Mamoru look!"She held up a pair of wine glasses that she found."We can use these!It'll be a romantic dinner of pizza and soda!"

"Ok, the ice," he said as dropped it in the glasses."Here's the soda," he opened a can of soda and poured it."Let's make a toast!To a… what can we toast to?"

"How 'bout to our new friendship?Is than ok?"

"Sounds great to me.To our new friendship!"Clink.They tapped their glasses together and drank. 

Once dinner was over Usagi offered to do the dishes.She threw to paper plates away and said smiling, "Done!"

"Thanks a lot," Mamoru said, teasing her."Wow, it's already pretty late.9:00.Where has the time gone?"

Usagi let a concerned look shadow her face and looked away, trying to make sure Mamoru didn't see it.I don't want to trouble him she thought.He's already done so much for me.Anyway, what can he do to help me?

"What's that look?"She obviously looked away a little to late.

"Well, the problem is… when we go to sleep, I don't want to sleep in this dress, it's not very comfortable.But I can't just wear my underwear!Your only 5 feet away!" she looked away blushing at the thought of Mamoru seeing her in her underwear.

"Um…l-let's see," Mamoru mumbled a little shocked at the nature of the question.The truth be told, he kind of wanted to see her in her underwear!That's ridiculous, he told himself and shook the thought from his mind."I have a shirt underneath my vest, you could use it if you want."

"Ok, if you don't mind, that is," Usagi whispered sort of embarrassed.

"If you don't mind me shirtless," he laughed. "It's all yours!"

Mind him shirtless?Ha!She would never mind seeing Mamo-chan shirtless but she couldn't appear excited or he would think she was some sort of freak."No I don't mind."

"Ok then, here you go," he grunted as he removed his vest and then the loose fitting white shirt, revealing his bare chest.It was fairly muscular, softly tan, and completely perfect.He handed her the shirt.

The expression on her face was priceless.Her eyes were wide from the body that stood before her, and her mouth was opened.It took her a second to realize what she was doing, and feeling very embarrassed, took the shirt.Mamoru was beaming from the unmistakable look that was still on Usagi's face.

"T-thanks…" Usagi muttered still stunned."I'll go change now."She walked over to the bathroom picturing Mamo-chan in her mind and daringly left the door open a bit.She remembered earlier when they were holding each other so close, and when she first met Mamoru on the bus.She could still feel is warm breath dancing over her ears and neck as he sexily asked if she minded if he sat next to her.

I hope he's watching she thought, as she got undressed.She slid her dress off and stood there a moment and then put his shirt over her head and tried to look as sexy as possible.But the shirt stayed stuck halfway over her head.

Mamoru stood there and spied on her.He could see she was trying to get the shirt over her head.She stood there bouncing around. The shirt covered everything from the bellybutton up so it's not like he really saw anything besides her small stomach and little hips.She was wearing little pink underwear that made her look very childish, but still cute.

She finally got the shirt over her head and for one moment thought she saw Mamoru looking in on her through the mirror, but maybe she was imagining things.She noticed too, in the mirror that her hair was completely messed up.She looked around for a comb.Maybe the hotel supplied guests with cheap combs.Under the sink she saw, to her relief, a whole pile of complimentary stuff.Soap, shampoo, toothbrushes, toothpaste, mouthwash, shavers, and combs.The combs were just little, and very thin, but it was better than nothing.

She took out the bobby pins from her hair and then the elastics.It always felt good to take out her hair at the end of the day.She combed it out and then braided it. She used one of her elastics to tie it.She washed her face and then brushed her teeth, making extra sure they were nice, and her breath was very minty, just in case.

She walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed.Mamoru got up from his and walked over the bathroom.Usagi heard the water running as he rummaged through the stuff at the bottom of the sink.She heard him brushing his teeth then gargle with mouthwash.A while later he came out.He looked really sexy, standing there.Usagi could smell his cologne, because it was coming from the shirt around her.

He walked in her direction, but passed her sitting on his bed.She looked at him through the corner of her eye, disappointed.She wanted him to come over to her and wrap his arms around her.She wanted to run her fingers though his hair as she stared into his deep blue eyes.She wanted to feel his light breath on her lips, and then lean closer to kiss.She wanted to see what his lips would taste like and see how soft his kisses would be.

He sat there awkwardly, wanting to get up from his bed and untie her braid.He wanted to be able to run his hands through her long blond hair and be able to smell how sweet she smelled.He wanted to be able to kiss her, to put his strong hands around her small hips.He wanted to look into her beautiful eyes and have her hold on to him tightly, but in the silence he though there was never a chance she felt the same way.

Usagi felt very uncomfortable and could feel Mamoru's eyes on her.What should I do?I want to go to him, but I know he doesn't want me to do that.I'm not really his type and…

BANG!Thunder roared.Rain started to patter on the roof.She looked out of the big window as lighting illuminated the night sky, as another deafening roar of thunder exploded.The rain came down harder. "Mamoru!" she cried.

The thunder clapped so loud Usagi screamed and Mamoru gasped, startled by how loud it was.Usagi flipped over and fell out of her bed.She hit the floor and moaned.Normally she would have been very embarrassed but now she was so frightened she didn't really care that Mamoru had just saw her "graceful" fall.

Mamoru was now kneeling down beside her."Are you…"

He was cut off by another loud burst of thunder.Usagi cried out and grabbed Mamoru around the neck, knocking him over.He was now lying on his back sprawled out on the floor, with Usagi on top of him, her hands still around his neck."Are you ok?"

"Thunderstorms," she stated quietly."They're my worst fear, I don't mean to be a baby, but they scare me so much!"

Mamoru struggled to get up, but Usagi didn't let go.The rain was pounding and as long as she could hear the rain she didn't plan on letting go."C'mon, you can sit with me until the storm passes," Mamoru said to Usagi, very pleased to have an excuse to be this close to her.

He lifted her to the bed.More crashing thunder caused her to grab on to him tighter.At least she had him to protect her.She felt rather happy the storm had come, giving her a reason to hold on to Mamoru.

Mamoru sat there gleaming with excitement. He couldn't have planned for a better thing to have happened.He didn't like the fact that she was scared to death and trembling, but at least he could be her guardian, and that was an astonishing feeling.But he liked it that his Usako close to him.

He put his arms around her and gently grabbed her hair.He took the elastic out and even more gently began to undo her braid.He stroked her long, silky hair.He ran his hands through it many times, admiring it.The pretty scent was soft and he was enjoyed sitting there with her more and more by the minute.

She noticed what he was doing and felt a great rush through her body.She pressed her body against his.She felt to safe and warm with him.She began to run her left hand down his neck and to his broad shoulder and then to his chest resting her hand there.She noticed a small trail of goosebumps where her hand had gently brushed against. 

Neither of them had noticed when the storm had ended, or cared for that matter.They sat for the longest time just enjoying the moment they were caught up in.They hadn't moved, but Usagi started feeling a bit uncomfortable being so close to Mamoru.

But I love it, she told herself.Why do I want to move?Maybe because you only just met the guy, she answered.But he's so nice and sweet, and I feel so nice in his arms.Yeah, but what is he thinking?Maybe he can't wait to let you go.The storm's over and there's no reason to be hangin' all over him.But I don't want to, and don't argue with me, she told her other feelings.

But those other feelings finally got the better of her and she slowly moved away from Mamoru."Feeling a little better, I hope?" Mamoru asked shyly, letting go of her hair.

"Y-yes.You see storms have always scared me…I didn't mean to overreact."

"I liked it," he said under his breath.

"What was that?" Usagi asked unsure if she had heard right or not.

"Oh nothing!I'm a little tired now…so," he looked over at her and decided what to do.I want to give her a goodnight kiss, but I really don't think that I should.She was only all over me cuz she's afraid of storms.But if I don't do this I'll regret it all night!Oh well, he thought, here goes nothing.

He put his hand out nervously and rubbed his thumb on her jaw line.She raised her eyes slowly to meet his.He gradually moved his hand from her jaw to the back of her head.He pulled her closer to him, little by little. Finally they were close enough.

Ok this is it!Mamoru thought as he moved his lips closer to hers.She closed her eyes and prepared herself to finally feel Mamoru's lips against her own, but at the last minute he pulled away, and kissed her cheek instead.He let go of her and saw the look of dissatisfaction on her beautiful face. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she returned.She stood up and moved to her bed.She crawled under the blankets feeling confused yet excited.Did he kiss her because he felt that he had to or did he just want to?Oh well, you still have two more days to find out what that kiss meant.

Mamoru reached over and turned the lamp light off.He was going to go to sleep and have sweet dreams about Usako.

So whaddya think so far?Is that so?Well, why don't you tell me what you think because I don't know what you think but I do want to know what you think and the only way for me to know what you think is for you to TELL me what you think.So write review or email me ([amazonnessryoga@hotmail.com][1]).

   [1]: mailto:amazonnessryoga@hotmail.com



	2. Day Two

Hey there everyone!It's me, Amazonness Ryoga, here to bring you Day Two!Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, the characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.Also there are a couple little guest appearances from Yu Watase's characters from Fushigi Yuugi.Remember I said little! Hope you enjoy!!!

# 

# Love Potion No. 8: Day Two

"What?"Usagi woke up with a start.She threw herself up and looked around. The room was dimly lit by the sunlight outside.She could see Mamoru sleeping in the bed next to hers.He looked just like a little boy. Everything was calm, except for the pounding of her own heart.

"Wow.What a nightmare," she said quietly to herself as she got out of bed.She walked to the bathroom and closed the door as quietly as possible.She looked at her reflection.Her face was lightly covered with sweat and very pale.Her damp hair was stuck to her face.She pushed it aside and ran the cold water.She splashed it on her hot face.

Once she was done in the bathroom she closed the door quietly again and was about to go to bed again when she noticed Mamoru wasn't there anymore.She looked around her."Mamoru," she called out timidly, still shaken from her dream."Mamoru, this isn't funny!"

"Wasn't meant to be," he replied coolly as he walked out from the kitchenette."Just getting breakfast."He walked slowly to the table, groggy from sleep.Usagi glanced at him and then to the clock near the phone.

"7:46, to early for me," Usagi said as she walked to her bed."I need to catch up on my beauty sleep."She parted to blankets and slid in.She put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.But she couldn't relax.She could feel Mamoru's eyes on her.How's a girl supposed to get some sleep when someone's staring at her?She opened one eye to look at Mamoru.He was so cute sitting there at the table, eating.His black hair was going in all directions, and the expression on his face was so sleepy, so sleepy. Thinking about him, Usagi fell back asleep.

"Usagi!It's almost 12 o'clock!I think it's time for you to get up!"

Usagi opened her eyes, but closed them immediately. The sun was shining right in her face.She turned over and put her head in the big comfy pillow."No!" she grumbled."I'm still tired!"

"Well, if your going to be like that I guess I'm just going to have to use force," Mamoru threatened. 

"Use force?What are you gonna do?" Usagi said, peering out from the pillow to see Mamoru standing over her.

"I'm gonna do this," he picked her up and dropped her on his bed.She screamed, but then got comfortable once more."Oh then, I guess it just have to do this," he picked her up again and stood where he was."I'm going to have to drop you on the floor!"

"You wouldn't!" Usagi yelled, happily."I call your bluff!"

"Bluff?Ha!Oh no, Usagi! You're slipping!"

She screamed again, holding on to him tightly as she felt herself sliding down.He gently put her to her feet.She still had her arms around his neck.She could feel his face right above hers.He leaned down a bit, going for a kiss. He got closer, and closer.She could feel their noses touch.She leaned backwards but he had his grip on her. She moved more forcefully, and his grip loosened.She turned from him and walked away.

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door, tears outlined in her eyes.What am I doing?Why did you stop Mamo-chan from kissing you?Oh, Usagi you're just so STUPID, she told herself.But do I really want to kiss him?Oh well, you ruined it now away.

She cracked the door open and peered out.Mamoru sat at the table, with his head down.He had his fists covering his face and was gently punching himself in the forehead.She thought she could hear him muttering to himself.

Now, she opened the door all the way and he quickly quit his odd behavior.He looked slightly embarrassed."So, um, while you were sleeping I decided to see what we could do today.I was looking in this little pamphlet I got when we checked in, and I thought maybe me and you, we could go to this amusement park…"

"Wow!You're gonna take me to an amusement park?How cool!Can I see?" she held out her hand for the pamphlet.Mamoru walked over and gave the small book to her.

She flipped through the pages, looking at all the ads for restaurants and museums.She finally stopped on a page with a picture of a bright yellow roller coaster."Is this it?" she asked Mamoru. "Is this where we're going?"

He glanced over her shoulder and looked at the book."Yeah, that's it.So do you want to go?"

She looked over at him, confused."Why are you being so nice?I hope you don't feel like you have to take me there."

"Well, I figured that since we're here, with nothing to do, we might as well have some fun.It's my treat!So do you want to or not?"

"YEAH!!!When can we leave?"

They arrived at the gates to the park in a taxi.Mamoru paid the driver and Usagi felt a little guilty that Mamoru paid for everything.She only had 10 dollars in her wallet and she already spent half of it for lunch in the bus station. She walked out of the taxi and followed Mamoru.

"Listen, I want to thank you," Usagi started looking into Mamoru's eyes."You're being so great to me.I really don't deserve you."

Mamoru smiled and took her hand."C'mon let's get into this place."

"Ok," she said as she released her hand from his and walked off with him.

They went up to the booth.A small teenage girl was sitting there waiting to admit paying customers.She was wearing a nametag that had Nuriko written on it."Two adults?" Nuriko asked.

"Yes, two adults," Mamoru repeated.

"That'll be fifty-two dollars," she told them as Usagi's mouth dropped. 

"Mamoru!" she protested."I didn't realize it was going to be that much money!"

"Well, it's a good amusement park," he told her nonchalantly."It's not really that much."

"Could we do something different?Please?I don't want you having to pay that much just trying to keep me happy.We could have a picnic instead.C'mon that'll be fun!"

Mamoru looked at her; a little smile crossed his face.He like the idea of sitting with Usako and watching the sun set with her in his arms.It would be perfect."Sure if that's what you want to do instead."

Usagi was pleased."Yes!We can find a nice park, and have a picnic.It'll be great!"

"Ok, I guess that would be no adults," Mamoru told Nuriko and walked away." I guess we could wait for the bus, it'll take us into town. I'm sure we could find a park there."

And they did.It was very pleasant, and quite. In the middle of the park was a lake, with lots of little ducks swimming in it.A very ideal place to take your girl, Mamoru thought to himself.I'm glad my Usako wanted me to take her here instead.I'll be able to get a little more romantic here than at that amusement park. 

They set their bags of food down.They had stopped at a tiny grocery store to buy the food for their picnic.The cashier was the one who had suggested that they should go to the park they were at now.He said it was a nice place to have a picnic, and he was absolutely right.

And now they sat there on the grass by the lake eating their sandwiches and potato salad.Usagi put half of her bread to the side; she wanted to feed the ducks, which were swimming around in the lake.She sat there restlessly, looking at the hottie sitting next to her.

Oh he's so sexy, she thought.I wish he would just kiss me, right here, right now!Hello, the other voice in her head screamed.He's tried to kiss you twice and one of the times he got scared and the other you pulled away.He's making an effort, and you're blowing it!

But why, she thought.Why didn't I want to kiss him?I mean I did, but at the same time I didn't feel like it was right.Like, this is all just one big mistake and I'm not supposed to kiss him.But he's so cute, she told herself as she looked at him through the corner of her eye.

Oh no, she's looking at me, Mamoru thought as he felt her eyes upon him.Why is she looking at me?Do I have bread in my teeth?Damn, I like her so much, but I don't know how to get her to like me.I know she thinks I'm a freak, or she wouldn't have pulled away when I tried to kiss her.Or maybe she's prude.No I don't think so… maybe… oh I don't know!She drives me crazy and I've only known her a little over a day!

Usagi squealed.Mamoru looked over to see what was wrong. A little yellow duck had waddled up to Usagi and was standing on the piece of bread she was saving."Mamoru, it's so cute," she whispered.He quietly moved closer to her, to get a better look at the duck.She looked at him, a wide smile lit up her face and she looked back at the duckling.It was pecking at the bread.

She giggled."Wow, look at it!I don't think I've ever been this close to a duck before."The duck waddled away.Usagi turned to face Mamoru.He was watching her very closely. 

"Are you having fun?"Mamoru asked, hoping she was.He didn't want her to be bored.He loved the way her face lit up when she smile, it made her so complete.Her eyes got so big when she was excited, just like a little kid's.He was so fixated on the way she looked he never wanted to see her sad again.He wanted to be the man to make her happy.

"Yeah, but do you know what would be really fun?" she asked playfully, with the big look in her eyes he loved so much.

"What?"Mamoru asked, intrigued. 

"If we went swimming in the lake!" she told him laughing."But you would never do that, you're to… I don't know, by the book."

"You really think that?" Mamoru questioned, a bit disappointed that Usagi thought that way of him."If you go in I will."

"No way!You've got to go in first!" she playfully shoved him into the ground.He stood up slowly, and lingered over her for a minute.

"What?" she asked and looked to see if anyone else was there.No one was."What?" she repeated.

He held out his hand for hers."We'll go in together."She took his hand.It was so nice, and perfect.He squeezed her hand gently."Together?"

"Yes," she agreed."Together."

She really liked the idea of her and Mamo-chan being "together".They walked to the edge of the lake.She really didn't want to jump in and get all wet.But the water was clear and it was warm outside.Also, Mamoru agreed to jump if she did. She slipped her shoes off and he did the same.

"Ok on the count of three," Mamoru said."One…" he gripped her hand a little tighter."Two…" he moved on step closer to the edge of the lake, taking Usagi with him."THREE!" 

He jumped in to the lake as Usagi let go of his hand. He landed with a huge splash that Usagi had to run away from, in order to stay dry.Mamoru slowly lifted his head out of the water, which was surprisingly deep.Usagi was laughing hysterically.

"I can't… believe… you… actually jumped!" she choked through her laughter. 

"You think it's funny, huh?" Mamoru asked emotionlessly.

"YES!" Usagi yelled pointing at him, standing in the lake with water up to his chest."I can't believe you thought I would jump with you!"

"Oh, I'm not worried about it." He said walking to the end of the lake.He got out, standing in front of Usagi, dripping wet."You may not have jumped in, but you will get wet."

With that, he jumped at her. He caught his prey very easily, and walked her into the lake.She was trying to squirm out of his arms, which were locked around her.He walked about two feet, and before he knew what was happening, he was being pulled under water. 

He realized that there was a huge drop on the lake floor and he was up to his chest in water again. Usagi was still in his arms, and water had engulfed her.He let her go and she fell completely underwater.It was almost to deep for her to stand in. She had to stay on her tiptoes to keep her face out of the water.

"Look what you did!" Usagi screamed as she swam towards him."You got my hair wet.My buns came out!"

"I think you look beautiful with your hair down."He replied, blushing slightly.

"Oh, thanks," she whispered, excited that Mamo-chan thought she was beautiful.She swam around him and placed herself on his back.He put his hands on he legs to support her. 

Wow he's incredible, she thought.He's almost perfect, his hands feel so good on me! "You know, NOW I'm having a lot of fun."Usagi told him."Almost too much fun!"

"Too much fun?"Mamoru asked looking for an answer."What does too much fun mean?How do you know when you're having too much fun?How do you know when to stop having fun because you're having too much of it?"

"Oh, shut up!" Usagi squeezed harder on his neck."I'm just trying to say that I'm having a really great time with you."

"Thank you.I'd be having a great time to if you'd let go of my neck!"He leaned back and dunked her in the water.He laughed to himself and she let go of him and swam away.She appeared about halfway to the middle of the large lake, gasping for breath.She disappeared from sight again.It was hard to see where she was even though the water was so clear.

She appeared again in front of Mamoru and pushed on his shoulders, trying to force him under.He was so strong the only thing she could force him to do was smile at her attempts.He picked her up and tossed her, screaming into the water.She came up for breath and frowned.

"Why do guys have to be so strong?"She yelled frustrated.She swam towards him again and stopped in front of him.She put all of her weight on his shoulders.He didn't move."You're so ANNOYING!" 

"Ahh. I'm going under.Someone help me," he said dully as he slowly put his head under the water.Usagi went under too. She opened her eyes and saw him with his eyes open also. 

He winked at her.She giggled and little air bubbles came out of her nose.His eyes wandered from her face down to her legs. She looked down to see what her was looking at. She realized the water had made her dress float up to her belly button. She looked down and screamed. Air bubbles had surrounded her face.She pushed from the bottom of the lake to stand up as quickly as possible.

When she realized Mamoru was still underwater he pushed her dress down and screamed, "MAMORU!"He popped up, huge, bizarre grin on his face. Angry, she swam to the edge of the lake, got out and sat on the grass.She rung out her long blond hair and flung it behind her.She crossed her arms in front of her and looked at him, an irritated shadowed her face.

He swam towards her.He too got out of the water.He sat down next to her and shook the water from his hair like a dog.He smoothed it back.He looked at Usagi.She was looking in the other direction, ignoring him.

"Well," he said smoothly."You can't blame me for looking!"

Usagi burst out laughing."Well, I still think you're a perv!You didn't HAVE to look!"

"You think it's funny!" he responded.

"Yes, very funny," she said sarcastically.She kicked at the water with her bare foot, not really mad, but just wanting to get a little extra attention."Sick."

He laughed and leaned back on the grass, trying to get the sun to dry him off.He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of warm sun on his face."I am not," he replied carelessly.He could hear Usagi lying on the grass beside him."It's a nice day, huh?" he asked.

She mumbled in agreement.She thought the day was very nice, and was even more perfect because Mamoru was lying beside her.When she thought about him, she felt a strange sensation come from her chest that made her blood catch on fire.The hot-blooded sensation would run throughout her body.This feeling was very enjoyable, but all together nerve racking.As she lay beside him, the same feeling rushed inside her.

Why does he make me feel this way?I mean he is a total hunk, but I've never felt this way about a guy.I feel like, oh I don't know, she thought desperately, searching for the answer within herself.I feel like, all I want to do is stay close to him.Perfection would be to lie here together, in each other's arms. 

Usagi relaxed her body and drifted off into her daydreams.She could see Mamoru drifting across her eyelids."Usagi," he would say."Please say you'll be my girl."He would stretch out his hand and she would put hers gently into it."Of course, I'll be your girl."With that, Mamo-chan would pull Usagi closer to him, and she would lift her eyes to meet his.They would move their lips closer to the others.She would feel his warm, soft lips against hers. It would all be so perfect…

"Usagi?"It was Mamoru.Real-life Mamoru.She felt his hand on her shoulder gently shaking her.She half opened her right eye.Mamoru's face was right in hers looking at her, watching her.

"Huh?"She grumbled groggily.She moved up on her elbows, brushing her face against his as she got up.She looked around, forgetting where she was.The cute park with the lake surrounded her.She looked back at Mamoru and realized just how close they were.He had his arm over her body, and his nose was almost touching hers.She gasped a little and backed away, dropping her elbows below her so she was lying on the grass again.

He was moving himself closer to her. Was this really happening?"Mamoru," she whispered.

"Shhhhh," was all he said, as he moved his face closer to her own which was white from shock.She had nowhere to go.Her head was pressed to the grass, her shoulder blades digging into the dirt.His face got closer still.She shut her eyes, her heart beating faster than ever before in her life.

Oh God!I can't believe I'm gonna do this, Mamoru thought.He closed his eyes and leaned in for the kiss of a lifetime.His nose brushed against hers and his lips hesitated, waiting to see if she'd make the next move.She lifted her head up, and her mouth touched his when…

"HEADS UP!" Someone yelled and Usagi and Mamoru pulled away from each other.A basketball came bouncing toward them.Three small boys came running after it as it landed right on Mamoru's head, and rolled in the lake.

"This is basketball not soccer!" yelled one of the boys as they ran.They stopped at the lake and looked at the ball that was floating away in the water."Oh, no!It's going away!"

They discussed how to get it without getting wet."I guess you're just gonna have to get wet, Hotohori!"

"Oh no I'm not Tamahome, you're so mean!" The one named Hotohori yelled at the small one named Tamahome."You're so stupid, and I'm gonna tell!"

"Well, it's your fault!" Tamahome yelled back."What do you think Chichiri?"He turned to the other little boy.

The one named Chichiri looked up and mumbled something that Usagi couldn't hear.They came walking towards her and Mamoru and stopped.Tamahome crossed his arms and looked at Usagi and Mamoru and shook his head.

"Sorry for INTERRUPTING!"He said and they quickly pulled out of the kissing position they were in and sat up."That's better," he added strangely. 

"We were playing basketball no da," Chichiri said."The ball is in the lake.Oh, and sorry 'bout hitting you in the head no da."

"You're wearing a dress," Hotohori pointed to Usagi."You can go in the lake without getting your clothes wet.Will you get us the ball?"

"Um," she said and looked at the boys.She was definitely mad at them for interrupting, but she didn't want to disappoint them, they were sort of cute for being snot-nosed little brats, ruining her perfect kiss."Ok, I'll get the ball."

She stood up and brushed her dress off, she realized she wasn't wet anymore.She must have been asleep for a while.She was still barefoot, so she walked over to the water and got in.She chased after the ball, watching out for the drop.She didn't feel like getting wet again.When she got the ball, she walked towards the boys and handed it to them.She got out of the lake and waited for the boys to thank her.

"Thanks, now you two can go back to making out, heehee!"With that, they ran away.

Usagi blushed and turned towards Mamoru. He was looking in the other direction, blushing too.She sat down on the grass next to him.She was very dissapointed.Oh well, she thought excitedly, I can make up for it later.I'm not gonna give up that easily!But I get so nervous because I like him so much.He must feel the same way too.I can't believe we were going to kiss!

She was still angry with the kids, but couldn't take it out on Mamoru.She looked at him and moved closer.She quietly placed her head on his shoulder.He wrapped his arm around her waist.His hand was on her hip, gently massaging it.

Wow, I can't believe myself, Mamoru thought.I was going to kiss her.Not only was I going to kiss her but she was going to kiss me back!Oh, she makes me feel like… I don't know.I've never felt this way about anyone.No one has ever made me feel this way before.

They sat there, together, as the wind gently passed them.Usagi's long blonde hair whipped around the two of them.The lake was beautiful; it provided the perfect scenery for the two young people.It was the ideal setting for where they could become more than just friends.

"Mamoru," Usagi broke the silence, lifting her head and looking into Mamoru's dark blue eyes."Before those kids came, was I sleeping?"

"Yes, you were sleeping for quite a while.I woke you up because you were too beautiful to just look at.I had to touch you.Usagi," Mamoru hesitated, moving his eyes to the sky to avoid Usagi's stare. "Tell me how you feel about me."

Usagi moved away, shocked by what he wanted to know."Mamoru, what do you want to know about?I don't really understand."She stood up and looked at him, her hair blowing with the swift wind that was approaching.She nervously crossed her arms in front of her slightly wrinkled pink dress. 

"I think you understand perfectly.I want to know how you feel about me.Do you want to be more than just friends?Because if you do…" He shifted his gaze to the sun, which was rapidly getting lower, and lower."Tell me how you feel."

Usagi's heart felt like it was going to burst.It was beating so high-speed in her chest, her breath came out in a quick, short gasp.Could she really tell him how she felt?Would he be ready to hear her say I love you?"I…" she stammered."I… want to know why you're asking."

He lowered his head and dug his hands in the soft grass that was underneath him.This is harder than I thought!I want to tell her how I feel, but I have to make sure she wants to hear it before I say anything.If she only wants to be friends, I'll scare her if I say what I feel.Even if she loves me like that, my feelings still might scare her.I just want to make sure I'm not making a mistake.

"Oh," he said as coolly as possible, trying to appear like what he asked was a normal question you would ask anyone on any given day."It doesn't really matter.I just want to know."

Usagi turned her back on him, so he wouldn't see the tears that were forming in her eyes."It does matter.It matters to me.Why?"

"Because…" he whispered.She slowly walked away from him.He stood up quickly, afraid she was leaving."Because I love you!" 

She stopped dead in her tracks.Her face was frozen in a gasp of surprise.Mamoru was completely still, thoughts of regret tearing up in his mind like a waterfall.Shit!What did I just say?He thought in horror.Why did I say that, I just wanted to tell her I liked her!

"You…w-what?"Usagi managed to stutter, with her back still turned to Mamoru.Her hands nervously grasped on to her dress, just for something to help the feeling that was in her stomach."You didn't just say you…"

"Usagi!I didn't mean it, it's just that," Mamoru said embarrassed."What I meant was…"

"OH GREAT!"Usagi cried."You just said you loved me and now you're saying you didn't mean it!What do you mean?"She turned around to face him.Hot tears had already begun to run down her face.All the emotion had started to get to her.She wanted to believe he loved her.

"No!I didn't mean that either…"

"Well, than.WHAT do you mean?"I have to find the answer, she thought to herself.I want to know just how he feels about me.If only I didn't care about him so much.It wouldn't be so hard.I wouldn't feel the way that I do.Like my heart's gonna burst, it's beating so fast.

"What I meant was," Mamoru began, trembling.He had never confessed his love to anyone before.He hadn't even felt love before let alone been able to confess it!His mind was filled with all emotions ranging from embarrassment to happiness.He was going to tell his beloved the way he felt, even if he was just realizing it as he spoke.He would just say what he felt in his heart.

"Oh never mind," Usagi whispered as she ran away, over the grass and through the trees that surrounded the park.Her hair flew behind her as she ran, making her look like a sun goddess running though the sky.

Mamoru stood there, bewildered by what just happened.His eyes widened as he looked up at Usagi, still running, wiping tears from her eyes.You fool!He thought to himself.You moron!You just scared her away!Telling the girl you met yesterday you loved her.And you're not even chasing her."I've got to get her back!"He told himself.

"USAGI!" he yelled with all his might."Please don't leave!Don't leave me!"He ran after her with a burst of speed even he didn't know he was capable of.He ran past the trees, pushing the low branches out of his way.He could see her standing in front of a busy street, waiting for the cars to stop and let her pass."USAGI!" he yelled again, silently pleading for strength.

Usagi looked through the corner of her eye to see Mamoru running towards her.She turned to face the opposite direction, so he couldn't see her embarrassed, tear stained face.She never wanted him to look at her again.

"Please," Mamoru begged, as he placed his hand on her tiny shoulder."Listen to me.I meant what I said back there."He stopped when he felt that Usagi's shoulder was shaking violently every time she sobbed.He turned her around to look at her.She hung her head down in humiliation.

"I'm sorry, but when you said you loved me I was shocked," she confided in him between sobs."But I was also relived."

Mamoru brought his face closer to hers, ready to hear her side of the story.Eager to hear about what she felt."Relived about what?"

"To hear that you…" she paused, and lifted her face to his so she could look up into his deep ocean blue eyes that were concentrating on her."To hear that you…"

"That I?"Mamoru asked as her eyes wandered down to her feet.To keep her focused, he ran his hand from her shoulder to her jaw line, and gently ran his thumb across it.

She closed her eyes, more tears falling."To hear that you felt the same way I do about you."

"Usagi," he said."I love you, I really do.I just didn't know if you were ready to hear the way I felt." He grabbed onto the girl standing in front of him, the one he loved, and held her closely.She wrapped her arms around his neck.They gazed into each other's faces, both very relived.

They knew how they felt about each other and that was all that mattered to them.Nothing else could stop them from sharing the moment they were in, not the sun that was setting, not the wind that was whipping around them, not even the cars that were speeding past them.They were together, and that's all that mattered.

She tipped-toed to get closer to Mamoru's face.He shut his eyes as he pulled her closer and lowered his head.She closed her own eyes, and readied herself for the kiss she had so long been looking forward for.

HOOOOONNKK!A car wailed as another car cut it off.The sound made Usagi and Mamoru pull apart, again missing the so-desired kiss.Usagi, very disappointed, looked towards the sun that was quickly setting.It looked like a giant flaming-red balloon, falling in the distance.Just like the flames that I feel for Mamoru, she thought to herself as she blinked, eyes hurting from the sun.

She looked towards Mamoru who was also looking at the sunset."Mamoru, could we go back to the hotel?"

He nodded his head."Sounds like a good idea to me."

Mamoru opened the door to their room.He held it open for Usagi as she walked through and turned the lights on.He shut the door quietly behind him.Usagi turned to face him, and blushed at all the thoughts that were swirling around in her head.

Wow!Now I'm here with Mamoru!Alone!Usagi thought.I wonder what's gonna happen…Usagi!She scolded herself.Don't be a pervert!Anyway… here he comes!

He walked slowly to where she was standing.He stood in front of her with is dark hair barely hanging in his dark blue eyes, which were staring into hers.He held his arm out and touched her cheek very lightly.He stroked her bangs away from her face with extreme care.

Then, he moved even closer, so that their bodies were touching each other's.He lowered his head, and pushed the strap of her dress out of his way.He placed his warm lips on her shoulder.Usagi gasped, excited all over.

He trailed little kisses all over her sensitive neck.Her breathing became rapid and Mamoru could tell she was enjoying it, so he stopped in the middle of her neck and gently began to suck on it.This is amazing, he thought as he lightly stroked her skin with his tongue.She tastes so sweet.

He stopped and smiled at his work.There was a hickey on her neck and it was really noticeable.Good, he said silently.Now everyone will know she's my girl.

His sight moved from her neck to her lips and then to her eyes.She had shut her eyes when Mamoru first started to kiss her neck.It had felt so wonderful.She kept her eyes shut even after he stopped, knowing he was looking at her.

He smiled and put his hands around her face.He lowered his head again.She could feel him getting closer and slightly opened her lips.She could feel his warm breath on her lips.She moved her mouth onto his.

Oh my God!I'm finally kissing him!She thought.She could feel his lips covering hers.He opened his mouth slightly, allowing her tongue to dance over his. He hoped she was enjoying this as much as he was.And she was, more than he would ever know. 

They had parted only a moment when Mamoru lifted Usagi in his arms."Mamoru!What are you doing?"Usagi giggled in surprise.Her heart was still racing.He walked over to the bed and dropped her onto to.She laughed even harder."Mamo-chan!"

"Mamo-chan?" he questioned her raising one eye in confusion as he stood above the beautiful girl on the bed."Is that what you named me?"

Slightly embarrassed, Usagi nodded."I hope you don't mind.I've always thought about you as my Mamo-chan."

"Do I mind?"He asked as he lowered himself to the bed."I've always thought of you as little Usako.I love you Usako."

"I love you so much Mamo-chan," she replied as she felt his weight on top of her.He leaned in a kissed her again, passionately.His hands searched her body, touching every inch, from her legs, to her hips, and then to her breasts.

Likewise her hands wandered around his body, massaging his shoulders and his back.Finally her hands found his stomach.

"Usako," he moaned.His stomach was very sensitive.She took advantage of this and gently stroked and tickled it as they kissed.

Look at what she does to me, he thought to himself as he kissed her with more passion than he ever thought he had.She tortures me!I want her so bad!I will have her, he thought determinately.Now it's my turn to tease her!

He gently slowed their kiss.He stopped, and looked into her eyes.He remembered her reaction to his kisses on her neck before.He moved his head and kissed down her neck again.His warm kisses made Usagi breath quick, short gasps.He moved to her ear and gently sucked on it.

This made Usagi tremble.She could not control the way she felt any longer.She was going to burst!"Mamo-chan!I love you!"She yelled.

Happy with this reaction, he rolled over so she was straddling on top of him.He replied, "I love you more than you could ever imagine."With that, he began to unzip her dress.

A little romantic, huh?Oh well, if you wanna tell me what you thought, please do!E-mail me at [amazonnessryoga@hotmail.com][1].Please tell me what you thought!

   [1]: mailto:chichirichic@yahoo.com



	3. Day Three

Hey all!!!This is Amazonness Ryoga, trying to bring you another story you will like.If you have any questions or comments, please feel free to email me at [amazonnessryoga@hotmail.com][1].Or just write a review!It's that simple!Anywayz… this is the final chapter in my 3-part story.I hope you like the way I've decided to finish it.Be warned, it is very short!!!(I guess it's a nice change, huh?)I don't own Sailor Moon.Naoko Takeuchi is the wonderful babe that made the characters up.(Don't you wish you thought of them first?)

## Love Potion No. 8 Day Three

Usagi slowly opened her heavy eyelids.Bright sunlight invaded her sleepy eyes.She quickly shut them, the sunlight was too much for her to handle this early in the morning.She heard a soft rustling sound somewhere in the room.Maybe Mamo-chan is making me breakfast, she thought curiously as she opened her eyes for a second time."Mamo-chan," she called out groggily.

"Yes?"He answered back, still moving around.She wiped the sleep from her eyes as they began to focus in on Mamoru's actions, trying to figure out exactly what he was doing.

"What are you doing?!" she asked him quickly wakening from the shock.She pushed down the blankets that surrounded her and sat on her knees.He looked at her and smiled, walking slowly to her.She gazed at herself and blushed, realizing she was wearing only her bra and underwear.Mamoru kissed her as he handed her the dress she had been wearing.

"Good morning. I'm getting ready to get on a bus, what about you?"Usagi's eyes widened in surprise as her heart skipped a beat from Mamoru's response, were they really supposed to leave today?She looked at the clock on the bed stand beside her, trying to register how fast time had passed.

"But…" she said, confused, thoughts swirling in her mind."I thought we had one more day left together!"

"Usako," Mamoru explained putting a hand on her shoulder."We got here.That was one day.We went to the park.That was two days.We're here now.That makes three days.I told you three days."

"It's not fair!"Usagi complained."It's not fair!Today shouldn't count as a day!"She wrapped her arms around Mamoru and pouted.He held her close and rested his head on her shoulder.

"C'mon!"He said cheerfully."You'll be with your friends for the rest of the week!We'll see each other again, once we get back home.I promise."

"No!" she yelled as she held on to Mamoru tighter."I don't want to leave you!I don't ever want to leave you!"

"Usako," he said in his deep soothing voice."We'll have the whole bus ride to be together.Then you'll be with your friend's again.Time will pass faster than you know when you're with Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto!"

"No," she said flatly, "Time stands still when I'm not with you."

"Don't be so dramatic," Mamoru said as he stood up."Hurry up.We have an hour until we have to be on the bus."He began walking towards the kitchen, and then stopped.He turned around to face Usagi, his new love."We live in the same area, remember when we were talking about it on the bus?I'll always be with you, even if you don't like it.There's no getting rid of me now.You're stuck with me!"

"Mamo-chan," she smiled and stood up.She walked to the bathroom and got ready, first washing her face and then combing and fixing her hair.The she put her dress on, heart pounding thinking about the previous night's events."Mamo-chan," she repeated quietly as she looked into the mirror.

She snapped herself out of a daydream and exited the bathroom, searching for her shoes.She located them by the door and put them on.She looked a Mamoru in the kitchen and smiled.He was making her breakfast.She sighed to herself and thought about how perfect a husband he would make someday.

She peered around his shoulder and looked up at his concentrating face."What's for breakfast?" she asked. 

"Cheese omelet," he stated, keeping his eyes on his cooking.Usagi smiled and sat at the table waiting for her breakfast to be served.She felt happy and extremely sad all at the same time.She was ecstatic about what was happening between her and Mamoru, but depressed that they had to go there separate ways, even if it was for a little while.She knew in her heart nothing would ever be able to change what she and Mamoru had together.Nothing could ever change it.

"So what's on your mind, Usako?" Mamoru asked with sincere eyes as he handed Usagi her breakfast."Hold that thought," he said as he walked to the refrigerator, and got out a carton of orange juice.He put it next to Usagi and winked."You need your vitamins, drink the rest."

He pulled out a chair and sat down watching her eat the food he had prepared with special care, just for her."So, what are you thinking?"He asked, wanting to know what was going on inside her mind, even though he was already over whelmed with his own feelings.Maybe hearing what she's thinking will help me to sort out the thoughts in my mind, he thought.

"I just don't want to leave you is all," Usagi mumbled through a mouthful of omelet."This is good."

"Thank you," he said."But about leaving me.It'll only be for a few days.We live in the same area!!!Once I get back I'll call you!I promise!Don't worry about me, I love you.I'm in love with you and I'm not going to let you get away from me," he lowered his voice to a whisper, almost to soft to be heard."I love you."

"Oh Mamo-chan!" She yelled and wrapped her arms around him."I love you too.I love you too!"

Mamoru looked out of the window of the bus that was going to bring him to the beach, and the condo he had been looking forward to for months.Now he dreaded it.He hated the thought of being separated from the one he loves.He tried to stay as cheerful about the whole situation, at least in front of Usagi.He didn't want the separation to hurt her as much as it hurt him.

He removed his eyes from the road and looked at her, proud to call her his girl.She was talking to the passengers in the seat next to them.They were a young couple, with a toddler.Usagi was playing with the small child, leaning over and tickling his nose and softly pinching his cheek.Mamoru could see how happy Usagi was with the child.She would make a great wife, he thought.She would really love her children.

He placed a firm hand on her side and slid it across her stomach.She waved 'bye-bye' to the child as she rested her head on his shoulder.He smiled and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.Now that he was comfortable, with his girl at his side, he went back to looking at the yellow stripes in the road flash past him.

Usagi closed her eyes tightly, and wished with all her might.Time stop!Please… time stop!I know Mamo-chan and I will be together soon, but I don't want to leave him yet.Not yet.So please…stop!

The bus jerked violently and rocked side to side.The driver fought to keep control and swore as he held on to the steering wheel.There were shrieks and gasps throughout the bus and honking horns from the cars outside of the bus.Usagi clung to Mamoru with wide eyes."What's happening?"She asked startled, wondering if time was really stopping just for them.

"I'm sorry," the bus driver announced."One of the tires blew out.I'll have to make an emergency stop at the nearest bus station."

Usagi blushed, for a moment she really did think time was stopping!Everyone on the bus was stirred up from the commotion.The baby next to them was being hushed from his parents as his loud cries blazed over the conversation.

Everyone's chattering eventually became lower and lower. The young child stopped crying. Usagi and Mamoru had been ignoring everyone else.The bus's tire was going to allow them to spend a little more time together.They grinned at each other and gently gave each other butterfly kisses.

"I'm so happy the bus has to make a stop," Usagi whispered in Mamoru's ear as she gently nibbled on it, sending shivers down Mamoru's spine.

"I feel the same way as you," he whispered back.

The bus stopped gently, almost more surprising then the wheel blowing out.Time passed much to fast when they were together.Usagi moaned and put her head on Mamoru's chest. 

"Everyone's leaving," he said soothingly, as he gently nudged her."Time for us to get out, Usako."

"I guess it could be worse," Usagi grumbled."At least we're not at the beach yet."

She stood up and held Mamoru's hand.They slowly exited the bus and went into the bus station, holding hands all the way.

"I'm thirsty," Mamoru said with a grin."I think I'll get a drink.Do you want anything?"

Usagi caught on to what Mamoru was thinking."I'm craving something.I can't think of what it is though," she said playfully as they walked to the food court."I could go for something cold, purple, sour…"

"Ah, one of THOSE!"Mamoru exclaimed as he walked up to a cashier and looked at the menu."I think I'll take a Love Potion No. 8 please…"

# The end…

Teehee… no one saw that end coming!!!!Well what did you think of my story?!I hope you liked it because I like it!It's pretty ok, ne?Anyway sorry so short, I just thought the end really didn't need a lot of words.Oh yeah about the ending.I'm sure you can guess what happens, huh?So now all you've got to do is write a review or e-mail me ([amazonnessryoga@hotmail.com][1]) if you have more to say!!!Until next time!

   [1]: mailto:amazonnessryoga@hotmail.com



	4. Epilogue

Hey there all you Sailor Moon fans!Because of a request made a fan of the story I have decided to write a epilogue to Love Potion No. 8.I hope you enjoy!

Love Potion No. 8:The Epilogue 

Usagi gazed lovingly as her precious Mamo-chan ordered the drink that had brought them together.He picked up the frozen drink and gently wrapped his arm around his darling Usako's own.She giggled as he pulled a chair for her to sit in.She sat and played with her long flowing hair nervously, not quite sure what was to happen in the future.

"For the lady," Mamoru recited in a snobby voice as he impersonated a waiter and set the beverage in front of her.He sat in the chair beside her, waiting for her to take a drink.

"Thank you," she said in a horribly mangled British accent.She slid the icy margarita in front of her and slowly placed her lips on the straw.Mamoru watched her every movement, charmed with her delicious pink lips.

She drank and drank, shivering from the sourness of the drink."Leave some for me!" smiled Mamoru as Usagi removed her lips from the drink.They had begun to turn the same violet color of the drink.She licked her lips with her even more purple tongue. 

_She is such a baby!_Mamoru thought to himself._She's my little Usako._

__She passed the drink to Mamoru, not noticing the enchanted look in his eyes.He reached over to his love and gently placed his hand on her warm.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi exclaimed, but found herself with Mamoru's soft lips covering hers.Finally she gave in to his gentle kiss, allowing all emotions to flow in her body.Excitement, slight dizziness, happiness, love.They all flowed from her heart to the rest of her body, making her toes tingle and the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end.

To her extreme disappointment, he ended the kiss, but he stared at her with his deep ocean blue eyes."Usako," he started solemnly."I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mamo-chan!"She hugged him gently, then gazed at the drink."You snooze you lose!"She grabbed up the drink and began drinking as fast as she could.

"Usako!"Mamoru exclaimed, shocked by her actions.His handsome face broke into a gentle smile as she finished the last of the drink.By now, none of her actions should surprise him!

"Mamo-chan!" she said happily as she flung her body against his own.She placed her head on his chest as he held on to her tiny frame, squeezing her tenderly.She placed a light kiss on the top of her head.

"Bus 13 is loading!"The voice shouted over the intercom."Bus 13 is loading!"

Usagi lifted her head and whispered in a voice almost to soft to be heard, "I don't think we can make it to the bus in time."

He smiled a relieved smile and softly lifted himself and his love from the chair.He held her like a baby remembering holding her exactly the same way three days ago.She laughed with all her might, even though she was still a little sober.

"Don't worry about a thing Usako, I'll take care of you forever."

"Forever?"

"Yes, you are the love of my life and I will never let anything hurt you," he said as he sealed his promise with a kiss on her cheek.She wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked out to the bus station, with his beloved in his arms.

Well that's it.Fin!(Isn't that French? I dunno…)There wasn't much more to say than that!A special thanks to LunaBomber for writing me an e-mail and requesting this!Thank you for caring about my stories!Unitl next time!Please be kind and write a review!

Amazonness Ryoga 


End file.
